Bibs which are releasably attachable to the user's body, and which protect the user's clothing from dropped food or liquid, are known in the art. Bib and tray combinations are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,465 discloses a bib that also restrains a child in a highchair. The bib covers the front of the child and extends over the entire tray. After the child eats, the bib and tray are removed and the bib is then cleaned. Other prior art systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,108,557 and 5,062,558, also relate to bibs with built-in trays.
Although a bib protects the front of the wearer from spilled food and liquid, the food or liquid can run down the front of the bib onto the lap of the wearer or onto the chair or floor. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,820 pertains to a bib which attaches to a car seat or stroller and serves as a holder or catch for food and toys. Other prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 590,991 and 2,536,932, relates to bibs which hook onto or near a highchair tray to prevent food from falling between the child and tray. However, these bibs, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,820, form a pocket between the child and tray in order to collect falling food and liquid. The pocket is not effective for retaining spilled liquid, which is likely to fall out of the bib and onto the user. Finally, it is cumbersome to clean up food or liquid, which has accumulated in the bib pocket.
Thus there is a need for a bib which attaches to a highchair tray, protects the user from falling food or liquid, and allows the dropped material to be directed onto the tray so that the spill is contained. There is a need for such a system to allow easy clean up of food or liquid from the tray and bib.